stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Copper
(Adult) Copper is the titular deuteragonist in Walt Disney's 24th animated classic, The Fox and The Hound. He is the other pet of the (former) main antagonist, Amos Slade, the foster son of Chief, and Tod's best friend despite the two being natural enemies. In the franchise, he was voiced by Corey Feldman in the original film and later Harrison Fahn in the midquel, and is voiced by Kurt Russell. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: Copper is a hound dog and one of Stephen Squirrelsky's friends. He Played Adult Goku In Dragon Ball Z (PrinceKodi Animal Style) tv and Movie and Dragon Ball GT (PrinceKodi Animal Style) He is a ???? He Played as Cinderella's Father In Ladyrella He Played as The Baker In Dustyrella 2: Dreams Come True He is a Baker He Played as Eeyore In The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants He is a Donkey He Played as Cobra Bubbles In Nala & Timon He is a Agent He played Justin in The Secret of NIMH (DogsVersion) He is a leader of the dogs of thornvalley He Played as Adult Kovu In The Wolf-Dog King II: Balto's Pack He is the son of Scar He Played as Adult Prince Derek In The McBride Princess He is a Prince He played as Otto In Robin Hood (Animated Style) He played as Scooby-Doo In Copper-Doo and the Witch's Ghost He is a Great Dane He played as Barry the Longhorn in Home On The Tundra He played as Max the Sheepdog in The Little Mer-Robyn He is Prince Eric's Pet He Played as Trusty In Vixey and the Tod He is a Bloodhound He Played as Rajah in Trentladdin He is a Tiger He Played as Huckleberry Hound in The Copperberry Hound Show He is a blue dog He played as Toby in The Great Super Italian Detective He is a basset hound He played as Han Solo in Star Wars (Mistercartoonmovie Style) He is a smuggler He played as Prince Phillip in Sleeping Aleu He Played as Oliver Warbucks in Hello Kitty He is a Rich Businessman Portrayal In The Wolf-Dog & The Hedgehog played by Sonic The Hedgehog In The Wolf-Dog & The Lion played by Adult Simba In The Junk Cat & The Solider Cat played by Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele In The Mouse & The Cat played by Goon In The Cat & The Chicken Played by Ginger Relatives *Father- Patou *Mother- Flo *Sister- Lady *Grandfather- Wylie Burp *Wife- Aleu *Brother-In-Law- Tramp *Nephew- Scamp *Nieces- Annette, Danielle, and Collete *Father-In-Law: Balto *Mother-In-Law: Jenna *Brothers-In-Law: Kodi, Dingo, Saba, 2 other pups *Sons:Gurgi and Little Dog *Daughter:Dotty Dog *Best Friend- Tod * Foster Father- Chief * Owner - Amos Slade Enemies *Buster and Princess the White Wolf *King Voracious and Voracity *Niju and Metal *Scarface and Lady Blue *Steele and Belladonna *Gmork and Sly *Carface and Madame Mousey Trivia *His and Tod's appearences in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), The Aristomice, How The Genie Stole Christmas, Russell and the Giant Peach, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, and Simba (Shrek) and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Fox and the Hound Characters Category:Males Category:Princekodi Heroes Category:Copper and Aleu Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Non Villains Category:Deuteragonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Animals Category:Animals